From The Ashes Of An Angel A Demon Is Born Revised
by NaeRei
Summary: Whow will Shinji react after coming back from the Eva? What will he do after Rei deth? Will he Reborn as a Angel or a deamon worst than Santan? (Please review)


_From The Ashes Of An Angel A Demon Is Born_  
  
Lone Wulffe  
  
Well i whant to say my tanks to Lone Wulffe, my prereader who did a realy good jove whit the fic (if you have readed the previus version of the fic you will notice the diference) Any way a lots of tank to Lone Wulffe.....so many credits gos to him.....tanks

»»»»»»»»»»»»»Any way with the fic««««««««««««««««««

_From The Ashes Of An Angel A Demon Is Born_  
  
From within the limitless depths of Unit-01 which he had been absorbed into, Ikari Shinji returned. But he was not the same as when he had gone in, for with him came to power to save or doom the world as we know it.The accursed powers of Satan himself had combined with the divine abilities of God, creating a new force bigger than any that had ever existed in the entire universe. And like a dragon in deep slumber, that terrible power lay dormant within the young boy's body...for the time being.  
  
Of course Shinji himself was not in the slightest bit aware of the change that had happened. He was smitten with the one called Ayanami Rei and nothing else mattered. They had been happy together but like all good things, it came to an end all too soon. The 16th Angel had come and gone, taking with it the life of his only love. Under attack by it, she had made the decision to save his life in exchange of her own. She was gone, and so were her clones, destoryed in a fit of jealousy and rage. Ayanami Rei was replaceable...no more.  
  
The recovery team had him taken to the infirmary in moments, but as all this was happening he made no movement and his face held no expression. He had died at the same moment Unit-00 had exploded in front of his face, the remains of his heart and soul nothing but ashes and dust. When they had finally released him and he was allowed to go home, he had to be led to his own room by a worried Misato. There he stayed for a full week, refusing to neither speak to anyone nor eat anything. Throughout the whole week he was haunted day and night by images of his one true love dying over and over again without pause, tormenting his already wounded soul ceaselessly even more.  
  
Unbelievably, his love for her only grew more by the day, as well as his hatred for the one he called "Father" and the rest of humanity. In short, he felt revolted with both himself and the life that he led. It was at the junction of the two most powerful feelings on Earth, love and hate, that the power within him finally awoke from its accursed sleep. But because of his loss, the power became corrupted, bringing to life not an angel but a demon worse than a thousand Gendos, one that would make even Satan himself quake in its presence. The only ones that could be considered safe were the ones that he considered friends, and even they would suffer his fury if they came in his way.  
  
The day that he chose to finally show himself to the world once more was the Monday of the second week after Rei's death. For others it would be the beginning of the end. He had had no plans, but the first place to feel the wrath of the new Ikari Shinji would be his very own school, followed by NERV. Then Tokyo-3 would fall, and so would the rst of the world.  
  
Misato and Asuka were in the kitchen having what passed for breakfast in the Katsuragi residence when he finally came out of his room. Ignoring them, he made his way to the door, not bothering to reply their calls and simply leaving the apartment without so much as a single word. Both women stared at the now closed door, disbelief clearly present on thier faces. Asuka was the first to speak. "Was that...Shinji?" Misato nodded numbly. "I think so...but when did he cut his hair?" she asked, confused. "How the hell should I know anything about what the baka does?!" Asuka shot back, grabbing he things and heading off to school.  
  
The day when relatively well...until it was lunch time. Shinji silently got up and was going towards the door when Touji called out to him. "Hey, Shin-man! Wait up a sec will ya?!" The boy in question stopped but did not look back. Touji scratched his nose nervously. "We're sorry, you know, that Ayanami di-"  
  
Shinji immediately resumed his journey to the cafeteria, forcing his friends to run in an attempt to catch up with him. They were about to call out to him again when he turned back and spoke in a voice that sounded like it came from the pits of hell. "GO. AWAY." Upon hearing that, Touji and Kensuke froze, shivers running down their backs. Satisfied, Shinji continued walking. "He's not the Shinji that we know," Kensuke whispered to the jock. "Yeah, you're right. We'd better keep an eye on him," came the reply.  
  
A few minutes later, a large group of boys from the senior year surrounded Shinji in the courtyard. Touji,Kensuke and Asuka stood nearby outside the group in case a fight broke out and Shinji needed help. But truthfully all of them were slightly scared as those boys were gangsters and had been rumoured to be in the drug business. All three of them were trying to figure out a way to get Shinji safely out of there when they heard one of the boys make a comment about Rei. Touji spoke for the whole group when he said, "Oh crap, this ain't gonna be pretty." But none of them were prepared for what occured next.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shinji stood casually in the middle of the circle, his hands tucked into his pockets. He knew who they were and he wasn't in the least bit bothered. A cocky grin danced across his face, something that only served to infuriate the group when their leader finally spoke up. "Hey, Ikari? What's the matter? Catch your girlfriend in bed with another man?"  
  
Immediately the grin on Shinji's face disappeared. He spoke in a calm and cold voice not unlike his hated father's. "If you and your friends value your worthless lives you would do well to withdraw that statement about Rei and get the hell out of my face."  
  
Unfortunately for them what they had in muscle they lacked in brains so they didn't notice the changes that had occured to the Third Child since Rei's death. All they did was laugh and laugh like it was the funniest joke they had ever heard. If they had stopped they would have been lucky to end up in the hospital alive and safe for another day. But they continued laughing even more and some started making jokes about Shinji, and worse, about Rei. That alone was enough to trigger something worse than the Third Impact: the hellish wrath of the young Ikari that had been reborn as something that was even worse than the greatest demon.  
  
As quickly as it had started, the laughter died in their throats as the boys stood petrified in front of the now-changing boy in front of them. His ocean-blue eyes were now blood-red like Rei's had been and they were glowing like a berserk Unit-01's. Then a smoke-like energy started to make its way out of his eyes, making them look like they were on fire. As all this was happening his body began changing as well, his skin becoming paler and his muscles developing until it outclassed even a well-trained fighter's. His hair grew longer, a blue flame covering it like it had been set on fire. At the same time, an unusual activity was occuring within the confines of the Eva cages. A certain purple behemoth underwent transformations, losing its purple and green patterns and replacing it with raven-black and blood-red ones.  
  
Ten minutes later, almost nobody had fled the scene, because the new Shinji had already killed most of them. Bits and pieces of human flesh were scattered all over what was left of the school and the school compound had been given a new paint job. Shinji's own clothes were covered in blood, a testament of his recent violent deed.  
  
Twenty minutes into the accident, Asuka, seated in Unit-02 which was currently standing in front if Shinji, stared grimly at her former comrade now worst enemy. A sudden tremor in the ground alerted her of Unit-01's presence behind Shinji. She relaxed slightly, thinking it as being controlled by a dummy plug, making the job much easier. But something wasn't right. "Misato, please tell me a dummy plug is responsible for Unit-01's movements." "I'm afraid not, Asuka," came her disturbed superior's voice from over the comm. link. Then the cold, hard truth hit her like a sledgehammer: Unit-01, the harbringer of death, wasn't here to defeat Shinji. It was here to protect him.  
  
Seeing that the black unit was currently silent, Asuka decided to make the first move. She charged and threw a punch at Unit-01's face. With unbelievable speed, it caught the red-armoured fist with ease and stopped the next one with equal difficulty, or lack thereof. "Give it up, Asuka. You can't win," Shinji casually called out, floating near his unit and grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Never!" came the defiant answer. The boy gave a shrug. "Same old, same old." Unit-01 released the red Eva's hands, throwing it back in the process.  
  
Enraged, Asuka tried another punch but this time Unit-01 threw its own, smashing Unit-02's fist and pulverising its entire arm instantly. As smirk danced across Shinji's face as he heard the girl's agonised screams. "So long, Asuka. It was nice meeting you." The next punch hit the red Eva's face, turning the head into a messy pulp. Asuka was dead before her unit even hit the ground. But the black beast was far from done. Soon, pieces of the red Eva were spread all over Tokyo-3, its blood splattering all over many buildings within a large radius.  
  
By nightfall NERV was no more. It had been completely crushed, and with it mankind's last hopes. SEELE's plans lay in ruins, all their components existing as nothing more than blood, hunks of flesh and mounds of dust. By dawn Tokyo-3 was a picture of hell on Earth. No buildings stood, no life existed besides the two culprits responsible for the chaos. Not even the Mass-Produced Eva series stood an inkling of a chance against the black god of destruction. In less than a year the two of them had killed off more people than Second Impact had. In 18 months there were only a few groups of people living in underground hideouts but even they would eventually fall before the end of the second year. And all that would be left would be the two immortal gods of death and destruction, waiting in the oblivion once known as Earth for the chance to kill again.  
  
All this happened because they saw fit to destroy an unstable "tool" that they called Ayanami Rei, the supposed "doll" of one Ikari Gendo. And through that single act of destruction, they had unintentionally created the one thing capable of destroying the whole universe, because they had killed the one and only true love of a boy who was once known as Ikari Shinji.  
  
_Written by NaeRei 11/9/2004 3:22 AM Revised 26/10/2004 10:50 PM _


End file.
